


人鱼——夏珍番外

by lemondropme



Series: 风景旧曾谙 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 鲲翼若垂天之云，不知其行北冥几万里，终究难寻人鱼*婚内出轨，炮灰同夫，三观不正警告*
Series: 风景旧曾谙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967053





	人鱼——夏珍番外

即使是高翼云这种常年在军队的家伙也都听说过的国民女歌手——夏珍。

第一次见到对方的时候，是他平调出来，一是为了初定乾坤照拂家族，二是为了双亲年迈略尽孝道。

所以顺其自然的年过而立的高翼云，决定找个女孩儿早点让父母抱上孙子。可是没想过会对国宝级的女歌手一见钟情。

母亲早就说过，她不一定要个门当户对的儿媳妇，可一定要是好人家的姑娘。这个要求中，自然不包括她最看不上眼的风尘戏子。

“娱乐圈的水又脏又深，就算是再喜欢，你也不能去淌。”这是母亲对他叮嘱过的话。

然后他遇到夏珍。

其实只是很普通的酒会上觥筹交错的会面，一身珍珠白礼服的夏珍姗姗来迟，长发盘成髻用发卡固定住，就像是漫天繁星缀落在黑色天鹅绒般的银河上，梨涡浅笑美得不可方物。

他想起来儿时读过的那些诗，卫风中的硕人，手如柔荑，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。

可她比诗里的庄姜还要瑰姿动人。高翼云发誓他这辈子都没见过这么好看的女孩子，比以前在军营里照片上惊鸿一瞥的样子好看了几万倍。

北方有佳人，遗世而独立，一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。宁不知倾城与倾国，佳人难再得。

从来没交过女朋友的高翼云不比那些万花丛中过的二代纨绔，眼睁睁的看着一群狂蜂浪蝶上去跟一见钟情的女神搭讪，却紧张的手都不知道往哪里放才好。

堂堂总装上校变身疯狂追星族。买来她的每一张专辑哪怕是绝版的珍藏版也费尽心思搞到手，在网上下载了她全部的演唱会记录片、综艺节目和影视作品。车里放的是她的歌，房间里贴的是她的海报，连手机屏幕用的都是她360度旋转美到极致的照片当屏保。

无意间得知此事的损友之一，笑着给了他夏珍世界巡演的VIP票：“结束后有庆功宴哦，你可以拿工作证一起过来参加。”

舞台升起，前奏敲响，所有的追光都打在舞台中央那个惊世绝艳的人鱼公主上，听着她清冽的可以冻结灵魂的声线，高翼云跟着在场的所有Eva一起高声呼喊着她的名字——Enid、Enid、Enid。

Enid——夏珍啊。

庆功宴后面红耳赤的自我介绍，扭扭捏捏的尴尬的相识，卸妆后素颜的夏珍褪去了华美到有些夸张的舞台装，轻轻握住他的手说你好，然后不着痕迹的收回，礼貌笑笑说很荣幸再会哦。就留给他一个背影。

偏偏是这样的不讨巧不做作的夏珍，不同于有些小明星的轻浮卖弄，有着自己独特的高傲和矜持的，被称作国宝级女歌手的存在。

有意制造的巧合，逐渐密切的交往，他发现夏珍是个无所不能的迷一样的女孩儿。这也让高翼云对她的迷恋与日俱增。

所以在还没跟对方告白前，他就回家向母亲宣布了想要和对方谈恋爱的决心。

虽然前路未卜，可我不愿意让你有，哪怕一点受委屈的可能性。

我亲爱的夏珍啊，想要用尽全部那样的守护你。

出乎意料的是，真正交往后带她回家，母亲竟然非常喜欢她。

是啊，夏珍可不是什么二三线需要靠绯闻和潜规则上位的女明星，她是被誉为国宝级别的，让华流成功走向世界的至高存在。

何况在长辈面前的夏珍，是那么的谦和温婉，跟江南烟雨里撑伞而过的大家闺秀一样，典雅端庄得让人不能心生一点瑕念。

明明追求她的人中有很多比自己家世品貌更出众的，可夏珍选择的人是我啊。高翼云这样满怀欣喜的期待着他们的未来。甚至为了和他结婚而选择了半隐退，把他们的未来摆在了歌手事业的前面，那样的夏珍是很爱我的吧。

婚讯公布出去的时候，夏珍的粉丝刷着热搜榜，一致@高翼云的都是请你照顾好我们的女神。

于是他郑重其事的回复说当然，她也是我的女神。

可那时候的他并不明白，对爱人顶礼膜拜，把另一半当作女神然后自己情愿“低到尘埃里”的爱情，并不叫作真正的爱情。

因为怕她劳累，婚礼只办了一场，从政坛的掌舵者到华尔街的大鳄，规模宏大，名流来者无数，夏珍的好人缘也因此而体现的淋漓尽致，几乎所有娱乐圈大神级别的艺人，不分对家利益都坐于堂上观礼。

伴郎是他的亲弟弟高鹏程，而伴娘则是夏珍的好友袁晗栀。唱祝福赞歌的以天团Ruler为首，ESTAR作结。

而夏珍则在说感言的时候表现出了惊人的从容优雅，直到最后她放下话筒，眼底微微沾着泪水，轻声的呢喃。

那是只有站在身边的高翼云才听到了的话。I will be happy，I promise。当时并不了解什么的高翼云握住了她的手，夏珍的反应是不着痕迹的微微瑟缩，然后和他笑着对视十指相扣。

明明是初婚庆典，却流程完美的像是夏珍无懈可击的面容。

对此，高翼云只是想骄傲的说，我给了你最好的一切吧。

……

当夜的圆房，他怀着忐忑不安的心情解开他新嫁娘的礼服，夏珍从头到尾都紧紧的闭着眼睛，他以为对方是紧张，初次没有经验的他靠着网上学来的技巧努力的取悦爱人，女神的胴体在身下一览无遗，可血脉偾张的男人却按耐着吻遍了她的全身，在他认为充分的前戏后才慢慢的把自己推入。

夏珍的身体很紧致干涩，甬道内部没有一点湿润的痕迹，他害怕她痛，自己拔出来再慢慢碾磨进入，反复了几次只没入了顶端的些许自己就快意动到无法忍耐的射出来。

不好意思的挠挠头，听说处男的第一次都是很短的，夏珍在过程中也和他完全没有交谈。等到他结束后就披上衣服起来去浴室洗漱。

也许是因为自己的“技术”不好让爱人生气了，高翼云此后对夏珍就愈发的细心体贴。

其实夏珍是个很完美的妻子，身边的所有亲人都对她赞不绝口，可他们的床榻之事却从来都不和谐，也不是没有尝试过，但夏珍就是没有感觉的样子，每一次高翼云在她的身体里销魂的几度高潮，可夏珍却很少会湿润，甚至连表情都没怎么改变。

尽管父母着急抱孙子，可就他们那样的性生活方式，夏珍怀孕的可能性变得很低，直到母亲委婉的提议说能不能找人代孕。

“其实圈子里不是很多家都这样么，小夏说她以前拍戏经常泡在冷水里，所以怀孕的话也怕孩子容易掉，加上生孩子到底还是辛苦，小夏这么好我也舍不得她太累了。”

于是他们找人介绍了相关机构代孕生下了儿子高霈胜。

此后结婚三年他们同房的次数屈指可数。

这么完美的妻子在身边，他根本不可能分出心思去看别的女人，不舍得勉强她让她做不舒服不合心意的事情，就这样耽搁下去拖拖拉拉直到他收到匿名人寄来的音频。

混乱的喘息和呻吟，他听着爱人用床第之间从来没有过的情动的声音，呼唤着渴求着更多的爱抚和深入。

“等我拿手机，你叫的太好听想录下来。”

“你只想活到今天是吧？“

“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”

“好了没嘛，不然我们换个姿势，我想看着你。”

“姐姐这么春潮汹涌，当然要如你所愿。”

“小兔崽子你说谁？”

“说我说我，姐姐你摸摸看啊，我都为你湿透了。”

“阿瑶，我也只跟你能这样快乐，我们一起高潮好不好……”

那是自己的妻子在和别人做爱的时候，娇嗔着下流却甜蜜的情话。

而妻子纵情的对象，是那个唯一一位身为好友，却从婚礼起就再也没和她有过联系的，绯闻女王，沈瑶。

没错，一切的猜测犹疑都终于有了可悲却合理的解释。

他也终于明白了，为什么一向冷静淡然的夏珍会在婚礼上频频看向门口，然后在得知所有宾客到齐，大门被关上后露出一瞬间的失望。

为什么会在司仪提到没有来到现场的我爱的人们后立刻说结束语，关上话筒轻声呢喃般宽慰着给自己许下I will be happy的承诺。

为什么在一切事务上都热情开朗笑意满颊的夏珍，却以沉默抗议近乎排斥着和他亲密接触，身体贞洁的仿佛没有情欲能挑动，却在和他勉强交合后留下洁白如新的床单，高翼云知道女孩子并不是初夜都会流血的，但夏珍对性事并不陌生，入圈多年没有谈过恋爱的玉女偶像，她的经验究竟从何而来都有了答案。

完美的妻子夏珍，性取向为女，而作为她丈夫的高翼云，是个同夫。

高翼云恍惚的记起，婚礼结束后夏珍的好友意味深长的话语：

She will be happy，I will bless you。

她会幸福的，而我只祝福你。

祝福你，不要被真相杀死。

因为他就算知道了一切也没有什么能够做的，他不能和对方离婚，就算提出离婚那一定会让全世界都指责是他的过错。因为他不可能把这段音频公之于众。加上他也舍不得。

是啊，那是他曾经视作女神般的爱人啊。

我要的是家庭，你却注定是一个传奇，怀念相识至今所有美好的时光，爱你如初，可很遗憾，放手是我唯一能为你做的。希望你现在是幸福的，我的女神。

能说什么呢，都说因为有爱才有性欲，夏珍连为了他湿润都很少，高翼云用过的所谓技巧，几乎无法触动她，这个女孩可以在他面前毫无负担的赤裸身体，可以平静的躺在他身下与他交合，但她的身体却没法因他而有半分生理上的悸动，一如她那颗心，面对他的时候，从来都是古井无波。

只是他装傻，骗自己说没看到。

夏珍的举动，分明就是“想要我的身体，那么给你，其他的闭嘴”。

她根本不在乎。


End file.
